Eleventh Release- Not Good With People
"…" Unable to sleep, in the middle of the night, Hizashi left her quarters. Walking to the top of Seireitei's main building, the young woman rested on the roof. "…Can't sleep…Eternally burned into my memory…That night…" Hizashi repeated over and over. No matter how much she attempted to discard those painful memories, they kept returning and replaying again and again in her head. Sitting in a fetal position, the current Kenpachi wished that it all never happened. "Here again, huh?" Someone, a young man, appears beside Hizashi. He has light orange eyes and wild jet black hair. Two transparent orange visors frame each of his eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both an open green jacket and a black hakama, with printed grey hexagon designs, tied with a red sash. A large piece of torn green fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the images of three white hexagons. Outwardly; only two large and deep green gauntlets on his arms, with ornate white designs, belie the fact that he isn't human. This person…Gunha Teishin, a member of the Royal Guard, had a valiant and heroic appearance, giving one the sense that they could trust him immediately, though Hizashi could not. "It's you…" Hizashi hissed from in-between her teeth in her usual confrontational tone. "What's up? Can't sleep or something?" Hizashi looked away. "…" "Oh, come on. You can tell me." Once again, Hizashi's only reply was silence. "Oh-kay, then. Suit yourself, though I'll get you to talk to me one of these days like old times, Hizashi. How's being a Captain going, anyway?" "…It's fine." Hizashi curtly replied, wanting Gunha to leave as soon as possible. "Oh, that's good. I suppose you need a break, huh?" Gunha cheerily stated, smiling at her, to which Hizashi quickly brushed him off. "…I am completely fine. I don't need a break. Now, if you would excuse me…" With that, Hizashi quietly stood up and walked off. Gunha, still sitting in the same position, whispers, "Hizashi. I'm so sorry, I truly am. I failed. I failed to protect you all those years ago. That guy…The one who caused you so much harm…That's the guy I have to—" before teleporting away, his goal determined. Walking back to her quarters, Hizashi slumps down on her bed, exhausted by her meeting with her former friend. "Stupid bastard…He's just like the rest of them. All of them…worthless and incompetent." Hizashi contemplated, before falling asleep. "Zzzzzzz…" Snoring, the Captain of the 11th Division rolls over in her bed, unwilling to wake up in the morning. Just getting up felt like a massive chore. "Hizashi, wake up!" Shion Kurenai's voice boomed, irritating her captain. "Why her…?" Hizashi thought. Of all people, why was Shion her lieutenant, her polar opposite? "…" "C'mon, we don't have all day!" "…Leave me alone. I'm sick of you all." "And finally, I get a reaction out of you after two hundred years. It's better than nothing." "…Shut up." Hizashi growled. She just wanted to be left alone. "Hizashi, get up. You're getting a day off." "…Well, whoop-de-freakin'-doo. Just leave me alone." Smash. With that, Shion kicked the door down and picked Hizashi up by the arm, unwilling to take 'no' for an answer. "Hizashi, please. Just spend one day out with me. I'm sure that you'll find a reason to open up to this world if you do." "…Your argument is invalid." Dragging Hizashi into the bathroom, Shion forcibly stripped her naked. "W-Wha…?" Suddenly, Hizashi's stoic attitude was replaced by a flustered one. "C'mon, I'm sure I can find something that suits you." Shion confidently stated. "Always wearing your Shinigami uniform and that haori, you aren't being…well, you know, your true self, I just know it." "I do not care for such things. Just—leave me—alone." Hizashi growled. "Nonsense. It's just because you haven't seen yourself in the mirror all cleaned up." "Grr…" After several minutes, Shion had found a 'perfect' choice of clothing for her captain- a black sleeveless one-piece dress that reached down to her hips. Hizashi groaned. It was almost impossible to move around in. "W-What is this abomination?" "Why, it's only a designer dress from one of the best manufacturers around!" "What kind of defensive capabilities does it have…?" Hizashi, while still irritated by her lieutenant, was unsure of this raunchy clothing. "Are you serious? You won't need to defend yourself where we're going, Hizashi." "…" With that, the two left. "Hizashi, this isn't going to work if you're constantly frowning." "…I was born with this face." Grabbing onto her captain's cheeks, Shion stretched them like silly putty, attempting to provoke a reaction out of the emotionally-crushed young woman. "C'mon, show something, Hizashi." "…" Hizashi once again responded with icy silence. Shion replied, "Do you think that guys like an emotionally-repressed woman?" Shion's words made Hizashi wince. "M-Men…?!" "Yeah. I've figured out the source of your quietness. You need to get laid, Hizashi." Stopping in her tracks, Hizashi froze up. "Hey, you. I'm not going near those pigs. Got it?" "Why not?" Shion inquired. "What problem do you have with them?" "I don't want to talk about it…" Hizashi replied sourly, adamant in not moving another step. Grasping onto her arm, Shion tried to get her captain to cooperate. "Oh, come on! It'll be fun—" "…Have fun with that, then." Hizashi turned around, attempting to leave. "Ah…Okay. Have it your way, Hizashi. We'll go somewhere else." "…" At a club, Hizashi and Shion sit down at a table for four. "Hey, you. Where are there four seats?" "Ahaha, don't worry about it too much. Just enjoy the meal." Shion stated cheerfully. "…Hmph. Very well." Hizashi replied, stacking four large cheeseburgers on top of one another before fitting them all in her mouth and consuming them in one go. Shion felt a bit unsettled by Hizashi's manners. "H-Hizashi…Don't you have any femininity?" "…Hey, you. Could you ask that waiter to bring me some of that curry?" "T-The whole tray?" "Exactly." "U-Uh…Waiter…" Ten minutes later, Shion, still consuming her steak, neatly cutting it up, stares dumbfounded at Hizashi, who has several stacks of plates at her sides, and has no reason to stop eating. "Hey, you. Call the waiter." "H-H-Hizashi…I think you've had enough…" "As your captain, I order you to call the waiter." Hizashi demanded in a fierce, yet gentle tone. "U-Uh, sorry for this…" Looking behind her back, Shion motions to two people to head in their direction. "Hizashi, I'm sure that you'll meet your match in a minute." "…Hm?" Two young men sit down next to Hizashi and Shion. Hizashi becomes quiet. "…" "Hizashi, these are my friends, Kazuya and Shunpei. Kazuya's the son of one of the Central 46, and Shunpei's a successful lawyer." Freezing up, Hizashi begins to shiver. "Kazuya, Shunpei, this is Hizashi. She's a Captain of the Gotei 13." Kazuya moves closer to Hizashi as Shunpei and Shion watch their attempt to 'warm Hizashi up' to someone. "U…U…" "Liking your meal, hm?" "U…U…" "Just relax. Are you cold or something?" "U…U…" For a split second, Kazuya put his arm around Hizashi's shoulder. Thump. The feeling of being thrown to the ground and the actions that succeeded it were felt once again, with that horrific event being replayed in Hizashi's head over and over. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Summoning her Zanpakutō, Hizashi unsheathed and instantaneously decapitated the casanova-wannabe, killing him on the spot with a look of fear in her eyes. "H-HIZASHI!!" Suddenly, Hizashi ran off. Shunpei shouted in fear, "W-What's wrong with her? She's like a monster!" "Shut up…Argh, Hizashi!" Shion then ran after her captain. Catching up to her, Shion grabbed onto her hand. "HIZASHI, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" "Hizashi, you just killed him…" "Bastard…! Damn womanizing bastard…!" "Hizashi, he was trying to get to know you! Turn around and tell me what's wrong!" Hizashi froze up, unwilling to tell her lieutenant of the incident that tore out her emotions. After a few seconds of inhaling and exhaling, regaining her composure, Hizashi turned around to face Shion and said, "That's none of your business, lieutenant." "Something is wrong. While I can't understand you half of the time, I know that something's wrong with you." "I'm not talking about this. It is none of your concern. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired." Hizashi used Shunpo to escape this confrontation, with Shion sighing. "Hizashi…I'll find out what's wrong with you one way or another." Later that evening, the Gotei 13 meet. "Attention Gotei 13." Haru proudly declares. "We have found the location of the last Mototsu. They are located at Urahara Shop." Haru walks past all of the Captains, deciding on one to send. "Kenpachi. As our strongest fighter, you are to intercept and destroy them all." With a voice as cold and serene as snow, Hizashi replies, "Affirmative." Shion glanced over at her captain, unsure of her. "Hizashi…" Using Shunpo, Hizashi disappeared in the blink of an eye. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Story Arcs